Found You Just to Lose You
by unsurewriter
Summary: 4th in my series. This is set in the beginning of Season 4. Morgan and Hillary had been looking for a way to get Dean out of Hell when they call Bobby's and Dean answers the phone. What will happen when Sam tells Morgan what he did over the summer?


AN: This takes place at the beginning of season 4, which is pretty easy to figure out.

: I don't own Supernatural.

:Again, 4th in my series of stories. If you don't want to read the others, here's what you need to know: Morgan and Hillary met Sam and Dean at the beginning of Season 2. Both were in college and a monster was after them. They ended up being infected by it, giving them a few minor advantages on the rest of the human population, things like strength, speed, enhanced vision and smell. The most notable thing about them is that Hillary has wings, almost like bat wings, that span about 11 ft, but fold up enough for her to where a coat and hide them . Morgan and Hillary decided to become hunters and are pretty good at it. They try to meet up with Sam and Dean about once a month, but of course things happen. With that, here is the 4th story of my series. It's not as good as the others, but this is what I got.

* * *

><p>"Hill, we're getting nowhere with this," Morgan said after closing what felt like the hundredth book of the evening. She was tired and wanted to sleep. They were between hunts and just like the past three months, they had spent the time researching ways to get Dean out of Hell. They were getting nowhere. No spell or incantation had worked. They had even summoned a few cross roads demons, but there weren't any deals to be made. Not only were the girls not going to do what Dean had done, the demons wouldn't even take their souls, and not just because they were being dicks. It hurt a little to know that their souls were defective in some way that the demons wouldn't take them.<p>

"I know, but we have to keep trying, keep looking," she said, rubbing her eyes and closing the book she was looking at.

"Look, it's nearly three in the morning. Tomorrow, well today I guess, is the 18th. We promised Julie we would be in Pierre by September 20th. She's our friend and needs that ghost taken care of. I'm going to sleep," Morgan said as she collapsed onto her bed in the motel room.

"I guess you're right. This afternoon we'll take off for Julie's. Maybe we can stop by Bobby's on the way there, see if he's heard anything from Sam," Hill said, crawling into her own bed, "Maybe you should try calling him in the morning."

"Why? Bobby doesn't care if we show up unannounced," Morgan mumbled into her pillow.

"You know I'm not talking about Bobby," Hillary said staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know. He won't answer anyway though. He hasn't answered since we saw him last at Bobby's, when he stormed out," Morgan said softly. She missed Sam and was very upset that things had ended so rough between them. The only news they had of Sam was second hand news from Bobby, and he didn't even know much for sure.

"Try calling him in the morning, maybe he'll pick up this time," Hillary said with a yawn, sleep gripping her.

"Maybe he will," she said as sleep took her as well.

* * *

><p>A week later they were back on track to Bobby's. They had stopped on their way to Pierre but he hadn't answered the door or his phone. They had taken care of the spirit in their friend's house and she had made them stay a few extra days. They didn't complain; it had been over a year since they had last seen her.<p>

"Try calling Bobby," Morgan told Hillary as they neared his home. Hill nodded and took out her cell phone. Morgan heard a muffled hello from the other end of the line and she saw Hillary visibly stiffen. She could almost see her heart skip a beat. More hellos came from the phone, and Morgan struggled to hear who was speaking.

"Hill, who is it? Is Bobby okay?" Morgan whispered.

"Dean?" Hillary finally said very softly. Morgan could barely hear her, she doubted the other person (who she refused to admit was Dean) could either.

"Who is this?" the voice said loudly and clearly. There was little doubt in her mind now that it was Dean.

"It…it's Hillary. Dean, oh my God, is it really you?" she said, voice gaining enthusiasm. Dean said something else Morgan couldn't make out.

"We're almost to Bobby's. See you soon," she said before hanging up. She looked at Morgan with a look a complete disbelief. Her face was pale, but her smile reached from ear to ear. She didn't have to say anything, Morgan pressed on the gas. The hour and a half that had remained was cut down to an hour.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were waiting on the porch when they got to Bobby's. The girls got out of the car and stared them down in disbelief for almost a full minute. Finally, Hillary took a tentative step forward and Dean moved down the steps. She then took off at a full sprint towards him, wings outstretched behind her. Sam watched the reunion from the bottom of the steps while Morgan stood by the car. When Hillary reached Dean, her wings spread to their full extent as she collided with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. They spun as their lips locked in a passionate kiss and her wings surrounded them.<p>

Sam and Morgan approached each other slower. She was overjoyed to see him, but she couldn't help but be a little mad at him. They hadn't spoken in over three months and he hadn't called when Dean came back, which of course she still didn't know exactly when that had happened. He seemed to sense her anger and the look on his face showed something else that she couldn't place, betrayal perhaps?

"I'm sorry," he uttered when they reached each other and those two words and the look of sincerity on his face was all she needed to wrap her arms around him and kiss him like she never had before. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The scene Bobby saw when he came out of the house was Dean and Hillary standing head to head sneaking small kisses. His hands were on her hips, her arms locked behind his neck, and her wings wrapped around the two of them like a cocoon. Morgan was still up on Sam's hips. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, pulling her close, and she had her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Their lips were still locked together in a kiss.

"You gonna come inside?" Bobby finally said. Morgan released her legs from Sam and landed lightly on her feet. Sam threw his head back in a laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Morgan couldn't help but feel like this was where she was meant to be. Hillary let out a sigh and folded her wings back. She released Dean's neck and he released her hips opting to put his arm around her shoulders like Sam had with Morgan. The couples strolled inside, happy to finally be together again.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you call?" Hillary said softly. She and Dean were in the room that had been designated as theirs if all four of them were at Bobby's. She was lying with her head on his bare chest and he was lazily stroking her wing.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I had other thoughts on my mind. Like how the Hell did I get out of Hell?" he said with a smile. Hidden behind that smile she could see the pain he had endured. She had known him long enough to know that he would tell her when he was ready.

"I know, I know. I just thought, you know that after you found Sam, I was kinda hoping I would be your next call," she said, running her hand across his now perfect, unscarred flesh.

"I'm sorry, I've only been back for a week," he said with a low chuckle.

"So, angels huh?" she said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I guess," he said, kissing her forehead. She sat up and pressed her hand over the handprint on his shoulder, the only mark on his body now.

"Do you… do you remember anything?" she asked tentatively. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of his response. He turned his gorgeous green eyes on her and gave an exasperated sigh. He pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard.

"I'm going to be honest with you, but don't tell Sam. Yes, I remember. I remember every horrible moment of it," he said quietly. She moved over to curl up next to him and he resumed stroking her wings. It seemed to sooth him somehow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," he said almost before she got the question out, "This is what I want to do," he said with a wicked grin. He turned towards her and flipped her onto her back. She smiled as he loomed over her.

* * *

><p>"I missed you so much," Morgan said, breaking away from Sam's lips, "I know that's so…I don't know maybe pathetic, but it's true. I couldn't understand…" she broke off as Sam attacked her lips again.<p>

"Don't talk," Sam whispered, "I've had a long summer… I've done some things that I... I just want to be with you right now," he said as he pulled her close to his strong chest, his well muscled arms wrapping tightly around her. Morgan buried her head into his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. She felt like this was where she belonged. She never wanted to leave his arms.

"Sam?" Morgan asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"All I'm going to tell you is that I've done some things this summer, some things that could help me… fight better. I've learned some things, but along with those things I now realize that…When I was… learning… I…Damn this is hard," he said.

"Then don't say it right now. Let's just enjoy the night," Morgan said, pushing him down to the bed.

* * *

><p>After spending a few more days at Bobby's, they parted ways again. As much as the couples wanted to be together, they needed to hunt. Sam and Dean had their own issues to attend to, which they wouldn't tell the girls about. Morgan and Hillary couldn't even get Bobby to tell them. They had hunts of their own lined up that they had to take care of. A couple months passed by before they saw each other again and it was by complete accident. Sam and Dean had just come off of an investigation of what turned out to be a wishing well and Morgan and Hillary were coming back from a werewolf hunt.<p>

"We need to stop, get some sleep," Morgan said with a huge yawn. She was riding shot gun in her own car while Hillary had been driving for the past 5 hours. She could tell that Hill was exhausted and she was not going to drive as tired as she was. On top of that, she hadn't been feeling very well for the past month or so.

"There's a town in about 10 miles. We'll stop there and see if we can get a room," Hillary said, surprising Morgan. Nearly as soon as they entered the town, they saw a motel with a vacancy sign in front. Hillary pulled into the parking lot and Morgan got out to go get a room. While she was waiting, Hillary studied the other cars in the lot. The same sight greeted her as she scanned the same cars they saw every where they went. Most of them were old and beat up, signs of the down on their luck people who checked into these sorts of places. Scattered here and there were the nice cars of rich men or women just getting away from their spouse. Hillary sighed as she thought about the car she now sat in, a red 2006 Impala, and the car she wished she was sitting in, The Impala, Dean's Impala. Just as she heard the passenger side door open, she saw a dark car sitting in a dark corner of the parking lot and her heart raced.

"What are you looking at?" Morgan asked.

"Look at the corner of the lot," Hillary said, turning and grinning. Morgan gave her a suspicious look but turned her gaze to where Hill had been looking. A grin crept onto her face as she saw the car they always longed to see, The Impala. Sam and Dean were here.

"Well, I'll be damned," Morgan practically whispered.

"You are, now what's our room number? Then we can go pay a little visit," Hillary said. Morgan told her and they quickly found it, close to where the Impala was parked. They tossed their bags in their room and went in search of their boys. It didn't take them to long to find the Winchester room. It was only two doors down from them and with their enhanced sense of smell, they were able to catch a whiff of the boys, who probably hadn't cleaned themselves up before checking in.

"How should we do this?" Morgan whispered to Hillary.

"Well we can't very well just knock can we? I mean, almost a month without a phone call, two months since seeing them? We've got to get back at them," Hillary said with a grin.

"But how? They'll recognize us and we can't stage anything too spectacular at a hotel, or do anything that will get us a 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of response," Morgan said.

"Do we still have that cop uniform, with the hat?" Hillary asked. Morgan nodded and soon she was wearing it, hat pulled down low enough to hide some of her face. Hillary smiled and stood next to the door as Morgan knocked.

"Police! Open up!" she said loudly, changing her voice so she wouldn't be recognized. The girls could hear them scrambling to hide whatever weapons they had laying out. Soon, footsteps approached the door and the knob turned. She forced her head to stay down even though she so desperately wanted to see Sam's face. As the door swung open she looked at Dean's feet as they moved into the doorway.

"What can I do for you officer?" he asked gruffly. She could almost feel his eyes scanning her body. If he scanned too long, he might recognize her.

"We got some complaints about this room," she said, heart pounding. Demons, monsters, those she could deal with, but this was hard.

"What kind of complaints?" Sam said, moving behind his brother, just outside of her field of vision.

"Noise complaints, sounds of screaming, and not the good ones," she said, with a smirk, even though he probably couldn't see her mouth.

"Well, there hasn't been anything going on here officer," Dean said.

"That's not all. It was reported that you boys refused to answer your phones, no matter how many times you were called," she said. It was a rather legitimate complaint, but she knew it would get his mind turning.

"I don't know what's going on here…Would you look at me?" Dean said.

"It's the truth and you know it. Also we know who you are and what you do," she said.

"And what is that sweetheart?" Dean said, slightly menacingly.

"Credit card scams, impersonating federal officers, just to name a few," she said, moving to the side of the door, leaving more space for what she knew was coming next.

"Do you have any proof? Or a warrant?" Sam asked, ever the lawyer.

"You gonna put me in hand cuffs, lady?" Dean asked.

"She won't, but I will," Hillary said, coming around the side of the door and practically launching herself at Dean. Dean was taken by surprise, but as he reached around to pull her off of him, he felt the wings on her back. Rather than pulling her off, he pulled her closer and kissed her back. Morgan had finally raised her head to watch Hillary and Dean's happy reunion. Finally her eyes drifted to Sam, who was standing still, confused. Morgan sauntered up to him and as their eyes met, she pulled his lips down to meet her own. It was a sweet reunion.

"Where have you two been?" Sam finally asked after they broke apart.

"Around, hunting. We called you, ya know, a lot. You never answered," Morgan said, pouting.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We just got a little busy," Sam said.

"That's not a good excuse and you know it," Morgan said, Hillary nodding to back her up.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, pulling her close, not wanting to let go. He knew he'd done wrong, knew what had happened with Ruby was wrong. He was done with her, that was for sure. Morgan was the only girl he ever wanted his arms around. He still had to tell her, she had to understand what had happened, how desperate he had become in the months Dean had been…gone.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked. His face had shown his emotions more than he really wanted it to, and she was good at reading him.

"Nothing," he said instinctively.

"Sammy? Something up?" Dean said, finally tearing his gaze from Hillary's eyes. He'd been with a lot of girls, but she was the one he truly felt at home with.

"No, Dean. I just…I need to talk to Morgan alone, ok?" Sam said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

"What was that all about?" Hillary asked Dean.

"He's been…odd…since I got back," Dean replied, a knowing look behind eyes.

"Odd how?" Hillary asked, ignoring the look in his eyes.

"Just different. He'll get over it. Do you want a beer or something?" Dean asked.

"There is something I want a little more than a beer," she said, discarding her coat and allowing her wings to stretch out. She knew he liked it. The grin on his face was enough to show her that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"What's this all about Sam?" Morgan said, pulling her hand out of his after they made it around the side of the hotel.

"I have to tell you something…" he began.

"There's something I need to tell you too," she said.

"Just let me get this out… Look, I'm sorry how I acted after Dean…died. You need to understand how I was feeling…"

"Sam, why are you telling me this now? We covered this like two months ago, when Dean got back," she said confused.

"Because, I did some things… Things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry Morgan," Sam said, taking hold of her hands. She cocked her head and turned her eyes towards him, not understanding what was going on.

"Sam, you were upset that Dean was gone. I understand that you probably did some crazy shit to get him back. Hell, Hill and I tried to, I get it. You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do," he said, giving her that look he got when he was distressed, upset, confused. That look put her on edge.

"Well, out with it," she said.

"Ok, I…there was this girl…" he began, and she laughed.

"You're this upset because you hooked up with a girl over the summer?" she asked in disbelief. It's not like she's happy he hooked up with someone, but their lifestyles were such that things like that happened. It wasn't something she or Hillary completely agreed with, but they both knew Dean hooked up with girls and with Sam being as upset as he was over the summer, it was understandable that he would want to release some tension and anger.

"She's a demon, Morgan," Sam said, watching her, waiting for her reaction. Morgan stood still for a while, letting it sink in.

"What do you mean you hooked up with a demon?" she said softly.

"She's been…helping me," he said.

"With what?" she said, anger beginning to boil.

"How to kill Lilith… getting Dean back, developing… I told you about the psychic thing right?" All Morgan could do was nod. If she spoke now the whole world would hear her scream. "She helped me develop those powers, I could..." he said, but stopped suddenly, looking over her shoulder at something. Morgan turned and saw a woman standing there. She was short, with long dark brown hair and big eyes.

"What are you doing Sam?" she said, flashing angry glares at Morgan.

"This is none of your business Ruby," Sam said.

"Is this her? The demon-bitch?" Morgan asked, clenching her fists.

"Great, now someone else is calling me that. Sam, why are you telling her? This is none of her business," Ruby said.

"It's all my business," Morgan said, not really sure why.

"Well, go on, tell her Sam. Tell her all about all those times we made love, all the fun we had, what you did to get stronger, strong enough to kill those demons," Ruby said.

"You could kill the demons? With your powers?" Morgan said, angry. "What did you do Sam?"

"Yes, Sam what did you do?" Ruby said, mocking Morgan.

"Ruby why are you doing this?" Sam practically begged.

"She's going to get in the way, Sam. She needs know. If she doesn't like it, she needs to go," Ruby said.

"Sam, what did you do?" Morgan asked again. Silence was all that answered her.

"Oh, for god's sake, he drank blood. Demon blood, my blood," Ruby said. That did it, Morgan exploded.

"You what? Sam what have you done, do you know how stupid that is?" Morgan said. She continued to yell and berate him. Sam just stood there and kept it.

"You don't understand. She's helping. I could be able to kill Lilith. She's trying to bring the apocalypse, she needs to be stopped and Ruby can help me do that," Sam said.

"You are so screwed up Sam, you know that? We're done. When you figure out how wrong you are, then we'll talk. I'm leaving, Hillary and I are leaving," Morgan said, turning around to leave.

"Morgan! Wait, don't go, please don't go! You had something to tell me, remember? Tell me, please, tell me this is ok, tell me you're ok," Sam said. Morgan stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath. She slowly turned around to face Sam, the man she loved, still loved and would always love, but would never see again until he figured himself out. She took another deep breath and prepared to tell him something that she had wanted to tell him for over a month, something she hadn't even told Hillary.

"I'm pregnant, Sam. And you're never going to see your child, not unless you clean up," she said, turning so she would have to see his face.

"Morgan…but I'm going to be a dad?"

"No, you're not," Morgan said as she ran back to his room, trying not to let the tears flow. She knocked on the door and Hillary answered. She pulled her outside so Dean wouldn't hear and told her the short version. Without a word goodbye, they left. The hunters wouldn't see each other for a long time. Months later, after Lucifer was released, Morgan had twins and named them Rose Mary and Ryan John. Sam wouldn't see his kids for years.

* * *

><p>End Note: I know it's not really a great ending, or a great story, but I had to wrap it up. There is another story I'm working on that's set years in the future, and hopefully I can finish that one up soon and that will probably be the end of my fanfics. Hope those of you that read them liked them!<p> 


End file.
